In Need of Protection
by MickeyMooseCaramel
Summary: In which Aomine realises Kise's gay and is prone to all the dangers of the world.
Disclaimers: I do not own KnB

* * *

Aomine realized how much Kise was prone to danger from the dark cruel world when he watched the blonde on a talk show.

After the Winter Cup, Kise had to stop basketball for a few months until his legs healed. It pushed Kise's concentration elsewhere, hence his dramatic rise in the modeling and film industry.

The talk show was there to promote one of Kise's upcoming movie.

The show itself wasn't the problem, it was the other people on the talk show which were the problem.

Kise's troop of fangirls were a common sight for Aomine. However, the male host, the male co-stars and the male audiences were also sending Kise flirtatious looks. Looks which the blonde responded in kind.

Somehow it made something within Aomine burn. It probably was his protective streak when it came to Kise.

Hence the reason he dashed to Kise's house, let himself in, pushed Kise to sit on the bed, before he did the same.

"Kise, I know." He started.

"Ehhh? What are you talking about Aominecchi?" Gullible Kise responded and Aomine lamented how harmless the world created Kise to be.

"I know that you're gay."

"E-eh? B-but how?" Kise paled and he stuttered and Aomine wondered whether Kise had already been molested, since that worried expression was much like how a puppy in search of its owner looked.

"S-sorry Aominecchi… I-I was going to tell you but I could never find the right time. I hope this changes nothing between u-"

"This changes everything between us." He cut Kise off and the blonde looked as if he was about to cry. Not those dramatic cries he made when Tetsu ignored him but one of those cries he made when he lost a match. Aomine wanted to do nothing other than to hug to blonde and coo out words of protection.

"Please Aominecchi, don't do this-"

"You'll be attacked by guys."

"Eh?" Kise, idiot that he was, failed to understand Aomine point and a pout made way to his already puffy teary face, boosting Kise's attractiveness by god knows how much.

"Idiot. I mean that you'll be attacked by guys if you make faces like _that_ towards them. You Bimbo." Because that pouty teary face was making Aomine's heart beat faster than when he watched Mai-chan videos.

Kise, bimbo blonde that he was, paused for a long time, then burst out giggling.

"Seriously Kise, I'm not joking. And that senpai of yours that hits you all the time, maybe that's his fetish. We need to either have you transferred over to Kaijou or Satsuki and I can move to Kaijou." After all the world was a dangerous place for Kise. Who knows what Haizaki might have done to Kise if Aomine hadn't punched him during the Winter Cup.

His long contemplation ended when he realized Kise was undressing him. Theirs eyes met and Kise's sparkled with delight. And really, those eyes were dangerous. They could result in Kise being sexually attacked by everyone.

"Trust me, Aominecchi, Kasamatsu-senpai has no interest in me. He's together with your captain." That didn't cure Aomine fears either, it was evil glasses, and Kise might be forced into some weird unwilling threesome, seeing how attractive the blonde was. And those fingers, softly caressing Aomine's nipples were making him grow in size.

"Evil glasses is dangerous-"

Kise's lips were on his. those soft, warm, erotic lips were on his, putting him into euphoric bliss. His tongue explored Kise's caverns and the blonde did the same.

He didn't how it lasted, but they were both gasping for air when they parted.

"Stupid Kise, you can't just kiss people like that. They would get ideas and forced you into other things." Because that was definitely was what Aomine was wanting right now. Those lips were like drug, once taken, was never enough.

Before he knew it, his pants and boxers were pulled down and Kise was doing sensuous things with his tongue to Aomine junior.

He was growing in size and in ecstasy, and with these skills, there were no doubts that Kise was the desire of many. And before he knew it, he came straight in Kise's mouth.

The idiot blonde eyes twinkled, and with a breathless gulp, he swallowed Aomine's essence.

Kise arms then made its way towards Aomine, embraced him by the neck, and collapsed the two of them onto the bed. Kise looked content, ready to sleep, until Aomine smacked his head.

"You idiot! You can't just suck someone and be content with that, people will take advantage of you if you're like that. You have to make them give you the same treatment."

And with that, Aomine pushed himself off Kise, pulled Kise's pants down and began caressing Kise's member causing the blonde to let out those irresistible moans. If people heard them, Kise would be mobbed and be forced to partake in some orgy, Aomine needed to be with him to protect him from it.

When Kise's member grew to the right size, he covered it with his mouth, letting his tongue explored the insides of Kise's foreskin, eliciting more erotic moans, and with a loud cry, Aomine's mouth was filled with Kise's cum.

It tasted strangely sweet, he should spit it out but Kise swallowed his so he did the same before he licked his mouth clean. He wouldn't mind doing those things again.

Kise face supported a blush of euphoric bliss. He looked at Aomine, embraced Aomine and pulled him into another deep kiss.

They were panting by the end of it but Aomine still managed to part some words.

"Seriously, Kise, you're an idiot but you need to be careful which all the things you just did. The world's out of get you."

"I don't think there's any problem as long as Aominecchi's with me. Aominecchi's going to protect me right?" Kise gave him that sunlit, glowing smile which proved to Aomine more that Kise was in dire need of protection.

"Damn right. Since you're such an idiot, I guess I'll have to guard you till the end."

* * *

Love you, (but love Kise more -/-)

Mickey


End file.
